Komediantka/IX
W kilka dni po przedstawieniu Chamów, którzy nie schodzili z afisza, ale coraz mniej przyciągali widzów, Głogowski przybiegł do Janki. – Co się z panem dzieje?... – zawołała wyciągając przyjaźnie rękę do niego. – Nic, tylko miałem mały "katzenjamer" przez kilka dni po tej bibce, no... i poprawiłem trochę sztukę... Czytałaś pani krytyki?... – Czytałam trochę. Zarumieniła się na przypomnienie tego wieczoru, bo do dzisiaj zapomnieć go nie mogła. Trapiła ją myśl, iż prawdopodobnie cały teatr wie już o tym, że pojechała razem z Kotlickim; ale nie myślała protestować i objaśniać nikogo, tylko nosiła głowę jeszcze wyżej i mniej się odzywała do swoich koleżanek. – Przyniosłem wszystkie pisma z recenzjami o mojej sztuce. Przeczytam, żebyś pani miała godzinę szczerej wesołości. Zaczął czytać. Jeden z poważnych tygodników twierdził, że: "Chamy to sztuka bardzo dobra, oryginalna i przepysznie realistyczna, której autor ma talent wielki i świetną przyszłość przed sobą; że z Głogowskim zjawił się nareszcie prawdziwy dramaturg, który w stęchłą i anemiczną atmosferę naszej twórczości dramatycznej wpuścił prąd świeżego i zdrowego powietrza, dał prawdziwych ludzi i prawdziwe życie; szkoda tylko, że wystawienie było niżej krytyki, a gra, z małym wyjątkiem, skandaliczna." Drugi tygodnik, nie mniej poważny, twierdził: "Autor Chamów ma istotnie talent do pisania... nowel, których kilka stworzył, ale sceny nie powinien tykać, to nie jego dziedzina; brak mu zupełnie nerwu teatralnego, przez co ludzie jego sztuki są manekinami, a życie i pojęcia, jakie przedstawia, to nie życie naszych chłopków, ale co najmniej Papuasów" itd. Sprawozdawca jednego z najpoczytniejszych pism codziennych gadał przez dwa dni w odcinku: o dziejach teatrów we Francji, o aktorach w Niemczech, o sztuce stosowanej w Norymberdze... Mówił o wpływie dodatnim krytyki na jakość twórczości dramatycznej; opowiadał o nowościach teatralnych, rzucał co dwa wiersze w nawiasach: "Widziałem go w «0deonie»... słyszałem w «Burgu»... podziwiałem taką grę w Londynie..." Przytaczał rozmaite anegdoty teatralne, wychwalał aktorów zmarłych przed pół wiekiem, przypominał przeszłe czasy sceny, w kilkunastu wierszach mówił o czerwonych łachmanach radykalizmu, jaki się na sceny przedzierać zaczyna, chwalił z ojcowską pobłażliwością aktorów grających Chamów, chwalił Cabińskiego i zakończył, że chyba o samej sztuce powie wtedy, jak autor napisze drugą, bo tę można tylko wybaczyć początkującemu autorowi. Drugi dziennik pisał: że sztuka jest idiotyczna wprost jako teza i jako robota, że cynizm podobny i brutalstwo, z jakim autor wyszydza "podstawowe" idee, przechodzi nawet, co widzieć tylko można w importowanych ze strupieszałej Francji płodach; ale co tamtym można wybaczyć, bo... (tu następowała cała szpalta objaśnień i przyczyn, dlaczego Francuz może pisać łajdactwa), tego płazem swojskiemu autorowi puścić nie można... I na to, żeby autor ośmielił się tak pisać, tak obniżać etyczne ideały życia, siać nienawiści, pluć na najświętsze każdemu sercu polskiemu rzeczy, trzeba tylko być... (tu następowały kropki i przejrzyste metafory, a znaczyły: łajdakiem). Trzeci twierdził, że sztuka wcale jest niezłą, a byłaby wprost doskonałą, gdyby autor chciał w tym wypadku szanować tradycję i dorobił muzykę i tańce. Czwarty stanął na wprost przeciwnym stanowisku, bo twierdził, że sztuka stanowczo jest nic niewartą, jest świństwem, ale autor ma przynajmniej tę zasługę, że ustrzegł się szablonu i nie wprowadził śpiewów i tańców, które zawsze obniżają wartość sztuk ludowych. W piątym napisał specjalista od teatrów ogródkowych sto wierszy, takich mniej więcej: Chamy pana Głogowskiego – hm!... niezła rzecz... byłaby nawet zupełnie dobra... ale... chociaż znowu zważywszy... swoją drogą... trzeba mieć odwagę powiedzieć prawdę... W każdym razie... bądź co bądź... z małym zastrzeżeniem, autor ma talent. Sztuka jest... hm... jak by tu określić?... Przed dwoma miesiącami pisałem już coś o tym, więc ciekawych odsyłam tam... Grali znakomicie!... I przepisał cały afisz stawiając obok nazwiska każdej aktorki jakiś słodki epitet, miłe słówko, grzeczne określenie, dwuznacznik melancholijny i frazes... – Co to jest? – Libretto do operetki; dać tytuł: "Krytyki teatralne", podłożyć muzykę i heca taka, że naród będzie chodził jak na odpust... – A cóż pan na to? – Ja?... a no, nic!... Odwróciłem się do nich plecami, a ponieważ mam pyszny plan nowej sztuki, zabieram się zaraz do roboty. Dostałem korepetycję w Radomskiem i wyjadę tam na całe pół roku. Czekam właśnie ostatecznego zawiadomienia. – I koniecznie musi pan wyjechać?... – Muszę!... przecież utrzymuję się tylko z korepetycji. Dwa miesiące siedziałem bez zajęcia. Spłukałem się na czysto: sztukę wystawiłem, kłaniałem się publiczności, używałem Warszawy, a teraz basta! Kurtyna na dół, bo przygotować trzeba drugą farsę. Do widzenia, panno Janino! przed odjazdem wpadnę tu albo do teatru. Ścisnął jej rękę, zawołał: "niech zdechnę", i wybiegł. Janka posmutniała. Tak się przyzwyczaiła do Głogowskiego, do jego dziwactw, paradoksów i do tej szorstkości, która ukrywała tylko wrodzoną nieśmiałość i delikatność przesubtelnioną, że się jej zrobiło przykro, iż zostanie sama. Teraz, kiedy wyjeżdżał, zrozumiała, że samo zajęcie się teatrem nie wystarczy jej, czuła coraz bardziej potrzebę serdecznego zbliżenia się do jakiejś duszy ludzkiej, gdyż zaczynało być jej źle. Nie miała już swoich pieniędzy, tylko żyła naprawdę z teatru. Nie śmiała wyznać przed sobą, ale przy każdej prośbie o pieniądze przypominał się jej dom i te czasy, w których nie potrzebowała o niczym myśleć, bo wszystko miała. Upokarzała ją bardzo ta prawie żebranina codzienna o marne kilkadziesiąt kopiejek, ale nie było rady, chyba taka, jaką czytała ciągle w siwych oczach Sowińskiej i widziała w życiu koleżanek, które po każdym takim uświadomieniu traktowała pogardliwiej. Odpłacano się jej w dwójnasób. Wygadywano niestworzone rzeczy na temat jej nocnych wycieczek i dziwacznych przyzwyczajeń, bo od jakiegoś czasu prawie codziennie musiała chodzić po ulicach przez kilka godzin z rzędu, ażeby uspokoić się, ażeby choć w części zadośćuczynić wprost szalonej chęci ruchu nieustannego, potrzebie przerzucania się z miejsca na miejsce, i codziennie prawie musiała iść wieczorem na plac Teatralny. Jeżeli jej było bardzo pilno, to przechodziła tylko przez plac, spoglądała na Teatr Wielki i szła do domu, a jeśli miała czas, to siadała na skwerze albo na ławce przy budce tramwajowej i patrzyła stamtąd na szeregi kolumn, na wyniosłe i czyste profile frontu i tonęła w rozmarzeniu... Nie myślała, dlaczego to robi; czuła tylko, że ją nieprzeparcie ciągną te mury... Miała chwile prawdziwej i głębokiej przyjemności, kiedy przechodziła pod kolumnadą albo gdy w ciszy jasnej nocy przypatrywała się szaremu, długiemu korpusowi. Mówił do niej ten kamienny olbrzym, słuchała szeptów, co płynęły stamtąd, ech i dźwięków; rozcieńczone w mroku i widzialne tylko dla jej duszy odbicia scen, niedawno tam odgrywanych, przesuwały się przed jej wyobraźnią. Kochała ten gmach... więcej, ona go uwielbiała; był dla niej kultem, modliła się do niego rozmarzeniem i niejasnymi, nie sformułowanymi w żadną ideę myślami. Marzenia jej zaczynały przybierać czasami formy prostego rozprężenia mózgowego. Była to burza, która w mgnieniu oka chciała posiąść świat cały, a którą pierwsza lepsza wyniosłość zmuszała do wyczerpywania sił, a lada jaki konduktor mógł sprowadzić do ziemi. Marzyła i dlatego jeszcze, żeby nie czuć biedy, bo druga połowa sezonu, pod względem kasowym, była o wiele gorsza od pierwszej. Publiczność przychodziła coraz nieliczniej, przeszkadzały ciągłe deszcze i zimne wieczory; ma się rozumieć, że i akonta były kwadratowo mniejsze. Bywało i tak, że Cabiński w połowie przedstawienia zabierał kasę i wynosił się udając chorego i zostawiając zaledwie kilkanaście rubli na podział dla kilkudziesięciu osób, a złapany przed ucieczką, płakał prawie na nędzę i narzekał: – Garstka osób... połowa biletów frejowych do tego; jak dzieci kocham, połowa frej... Cóż ja zrobię?... sam nie mam na komorne, no, groszem po prostu nie śmierdzę!... Spytajcie się Golda; on was nie sprzedanymi biletami przekona. Z torbami pójdę, jak takie powodzenie będzie dłużej!... Chodźcie do kasy, jeśli co jest... dam. I jeśli przyprowadzał kogo do kasy pod ramię, po przyjacielsku, było to umówionym znakiem dla Golda, że pieniędzy ma nie być, jeśli zaś nie, to kasjer robił skłopotaną minę i narzekał: – Na gaz nie wystarczy... a gdzie teatr, gdzie rekwizyta?... No, po prostu na koszta nie ma. – Daj pan cokolwiek... Może się dzisiaj czego nie dopłaci... – wstawiał się niby Cabiński. Zostawiał kwit na wydanie pieniędzy i odchodził. Zawsze prawie tak się nieszczęśliwie składało, że Gold nie miał w całości takiej sumki, na jaką kwit był wystawiony. Choćby kilkanaście kopiejek, ale brakować musiało. Wymyślali mu od parchów i złodziei, ale każdy brał, bo inaczej mógłby nic nie dostać. Gold udawał obrażonego i odwoływał się zwykle do dyrektorowej, przesiadującej zawsze w kasie, ile razy nie grała. Cabińska wtedy powstawała ostro na aktorów i głośno mówiła o uczciwości Golda, który z takiej małej pensji, jaką miał, pomagał jeszcze siostrze. Gold promieniał na przypomnienie siostry; oczy przebłyskiwały mu tkliwością i wtedy gorąco zapewniał, że brakujące pieniądze dopłaci jutro z pewnością, ale nie dopłacał. W teatrze zaczynały się awantury, ogólne kłótnie z dyrekcją i zrywanie przedstawień. Większość towarzystwa chodziła zgryziona ciągłym niepowodzeniem i biedą. Coraz więcej projektów na nowe towarzystwa snuło się po mózgach i coraz częściej naradzano się przy czarnej kawie w cukierni na Nowym Świecie. Przedstawienia zbywano wprost, byle prędzej, bo rozprężenie z powodu jawnych złodziejstw Cabińskiego było coraz większe, a przy tym bliskość wyjazdu z Warszawy, długi, w jakich wszyscy tonęli, nadchodząca zima i troski o zaangażowanie się nie usposabiały nikogo do gry. A Cabiński wciąż wyrzekał, całował, obiecywał i nie płacił. Tak się umiał ułożyć, tak doskonale grał zatroskanego o byt wszystkich, że Janka odczuwając jego kłopoty i wierząc mu, nie śmiała nieraz wspominać o pieniądzach; wiedziała zresztą, że pomiędzy dyrektorstwem toczyła się ciągła walka o wydatki i że niania bardzo często za własne oszczędności kupowała dzieciom rozmaite rzeczy, a Cabińska dwa razy dłużej niż zwykle przesiadywała w cukierni, ażeby nie słyszeć narzekań i nie spotykać się często z towarzystwem. Tak się składało, że Janka z jednych narzekań na biedę wpadała w drugie, bo M–me Anna przy każdym obiedzie opowiadała o coraz większej drożyźnie i o podniesieniu komornego. Janka nie mogła jeść słysząc te utyskiwania, bo była winna za pół miesiąca i nie miała czym zapłacić. Bieda powolnie, ale coraz ciaśniejszym kołem ją otaczała i zaczęła jej twarz powlekać wyrazem ustawicznej troski. Nie przynoszono już jej śniadań, zapominano czyścić bucików, dawać lampy wieczorem i tych tysiącznych, drobnych uchybień i lekceważeń zbierało się tyle, że ilekroć przychodziła na obiad i siadała do stołu ze źle skrywanym wstydem i obawą, drżała na każde głośniejsze słowo M–me Anny, patrzyła z niepokojem w twarze siedzących, gdyż zdawało się jej, że we wszystkich oczach czyta niechęć do siebie i pogardę albo ten wyraz litościwy ludzi mających zawsze pieniądze i wyrazu tego lekceważenia bała się strasznie. Na zewnątrz zrobiła się powolniejszą, ale w niej samej toczyła się smutna, wyczerpująca jej siły walka pomiędzy marzeniami o sztuce, o sławie – a uczuciem nędzy. Zaczynała się czegoś bać i ze strachem spoglądała przed siebie. Przy tym miasto dusiło ją coraz bardziej. Dusiły ją mury domów, onieprzytomniał ten wieczny chaos i pośpieszna bieganina miejskiego życia, które jej sprawiało obrzydzenie, bo zobaczyła, że jest bardziej jeszcze płytkim, bardziej rozklasyfikowanym i bardziej nudnym niż na wsi. Tu każdy był niewolnikiem swoich własnych potrzeb, dla zaspokojenia których pracował, kradł, oszukiwał i pośpiesznie pchał taczkę swojego życia... Męczyła się jeszcze więcej swoim położeniem wskutek tego, że nie mogła odosobnić się od ludzi, jak to robiła w Bukowcu po każdej kłótni z ojcem; nie mogła poszaleć z wichrami i uspokoić się wewnętrznie wyczerpaniem fizycznym. Chodziła po mieście, ale wszędzie za wielu spotykała ludzi. Byłaby się chętnie zwierzyła Głogowskiemu ze wszystkiego, co ją trapiło, ale nie śmiała; duma wstrzymywała ją od tego. Głogowski zdawał się odgadywać jej położenie, a przynajmniej zgryzoty, i ciągle jej przypominał, że powinna mówić przed nim wszystko... wszystko... Nie powiedziała. Przebywała w mieszkaniu, o ile można najmniej, a ile razy wchodziła, starała się to robić tak cicho, żeby nikt nie słyszał, żeby nikomu się nie narazić i nie wywołać rozmowy o swoim długu. Nie to ją przerażało, że jutro może znaleźć się na bruku, ale to, że M–me Anna albo Sowińska mogą jej powiedzieć krótko: "Zapłać pani, coś winna!", a ona nie będzie mogła zapłacić... A chwila ta przyszła nareszcie. Jedząc tego dnia obiad, wiedziała już, że ją to spotka dzisiaj nieuchronnie, choć Stępniak, M–me Anna, a nawet Sowińska byli w doskonałych humorach; ale schwyciła jedno spojrzenie M–me Anny przy rozlewaniu zupy i przeczytała w nim wszystko. Jadła wolno, bo taka trwoga szarpała jej sercem, że połykała z trudnością i siedziała przy stole jak mogła najdłużej, byle odwlec trochę jeszcze tę spodziewaną rozmowę, ale w końcu musiała iść do swego pokoju. Przyszła zaraz za nią M–me Anna i z miną najswobodniejszą opowiadać zaczęła o jakieś fantastycznej klientce, a potem przeskakując nagle z przedmiotu, jakby sobie dopiero przypomniała, rzekła: – Ale, ale!... może mi pani da za te pół miesiąca, bo dzisiaj muszę płacić komorne. Janka zbladła i ledwie potrafiła wykrztusić: – Nie mam dzisiaj... Chciała jeszcze coś mówić, ale zbrakło jej głosu. – Co to jest: nie mam?... Proszę o moją należność!... Pani nie myśli przecież, że ja mogę żywić kogoś darmo... ot, tak sobie!... dla ozdoby mieszkania!... Ładna ozdoba, co rano dopiero wraca do domu!... – Oddam pani przecież!... – zawołała Janka ocknąwszy się nagle pod uderzeniem jej słów. – Potrzebuję zaraz pieniędzy! – Będziesz je pani miała... za godzinę! – odpowiedziała powziąwszy jakieś nagłe postanowienie i spojrzała tak pogardliwie, że M–me Anna wyszła bez słowa trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Janka wiedziała coś od koleżanek o lombardzie i poszła tam zaraz zastawić złotą bransoletkę, jedyną, jaką miała. Powróciwszy zapłaciła zaraz zdziwionej i pomimo to niezbyt uprzejmej M–me Annie, dodając: – Będę się stołowała na mieście! nie chcę państwu robić ambarasu... – Jak pani chce. Jeśli u nas źle, wolna droga! – szepnęła M–me Anna upokorzona głęboko. Tym jednym postąpieniem stanęła z całym domem na stopie wojennej. – Wszystko sprzedam... do ostatka! – zacinała się Janka. I obliczyła, że za połowę tego, co płaciła M–me Annie, wyżywi się doskonale. Wolska zaprowadziła ją do taniej kuchni i tam chodziła na obiady; a jeśli nie było i na to, to serdelek z bułką musiały starczyć często i na dzień cały. Ale dnia jednego zamknięto przedstawienie, bo było coś dwadzieścia rubli w kasie, a następnego także nie grano z powodu ulewy nadzwyczajnej. Nie dostała, jak i wszyscy, ani grosza od Cabińskiego i przez te dwa dni absolutnie nic nie jadła. Ten pierwszy głód, którego nie miała czym zaspokoić, okropnie na nią podziałał. Czuła ciągle w sobie jakiś ból dziwny i nieustanny. – Głód!... głód!... – szeptała przerażona. Znała go dotychczas tylko z nazwiska. Dziwiło ją to uczucie; dziwiło ją to, że się jej chce jeść naprawdę, że nie ma nawet na kupno – bułki! – Czy naprawdę nie mam co jeść? – zapytywała siebie samej. Od przedpokoju dolatywał ją zapach smażonego mięsa. Przymknęła szczelnie drzwi, bo ten zapach przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Przypomniała sobie z pewnym dziwnym wzruszeniem, że większość wielkich artystów różnych czasów także cierpiała nędzę, i to ją na chwilę pocieszyło; czuła się jakby namaszczoną pierwszym męczeństwem w imię sztuki... Uśmiechała się w zwierciadle do swojej żółtawej, mizernej twarzy z pewną melancholijną pozą; próbowała czytać, zapomnieć o sobie, wyzbyć się niejako własnej osobowości, ale nie mogła, bo ciągle czuła, że się jej chce jeść. Wyglądała oknem na długie podwórze, obstawione ze wszystkich stron wysokimi oficynami, ale zobaczyła w kilku mieszkaniach, że siadają do obiadów; robotnicy jacyś na dole siedzieli pod murami i jedli także swój obiad z czerwonych, glinianych garnczków... Cofnęła się, bo poczuła, że głód, jak jaka stalowa ręka o ostrych pazurach, szarpie ją coraz silniej. – Wszyscy jedzą! – szepnęła, jakby zdziwiona, jakby pierwszy raz dopiero zwróciła uwagę na ten fakt. Później położyła się i przespała do wieczora nie idąc na próbę ani do Cabińskiej; ale uczuła się bardziej osłabioną i miała jakieś bolesne zawroty głowy, a to niezmierne ssanie, jakie czuła w sobie, rozdrażniało ją aż do płaczu. Wieczorem w garderobie ogarnęła ją hałaśliwa wesołość; śmiała się ustawicznie, mówiła dowcipy, drwiła z koleżanek, pokłóciła się o jakąś bagatelkę z Mimi, a ze sceny kokietowała pierwsze rzędy. Mecenasa, który zaraz w antrakcie zjawił się za kulisami z pudełkiem cukierków, przywitała radośnie i ścisnęła mu tak mocno rękę, że aż stary się zmieszał. Potem w jakimś ciemnym kącie, gdzie usiadła oczekując, aż inspicjent zawoła: "Wejść!", gdy ją ogarnęła ciemność i cisza, rozpłakała się spazmatycznie. Po przedstawieniu dostała akonto poczwórne, bo aż dwa ruble. Cabiński dał jej sam i w tajemnicy przed drugimi, bo zabezpieczał sobie w ten sposób lekcje córki. Poszła na kolację pod werandę, i upiła się zupełnie jednym kieliszkiem wódki, tak że sama prosiła Władka, ażeby ją odprowadził do domu. Władek od tego wieczoru chodził za nią jak cień i zaczął jawnie okazywać jej swoją miłość nie zważając, że matka wszystkich wypytuje w teatrze o niego i że śledzi ciągle ich oboje. Pewnego dnia do mieszkania Janki wpadł Głogowski i już ode drzwi zawołał: – No, jadę już do tych moich Syngalezów!... Rzucił kapelusz na kufer, usiadł na łóżku i zaczął zwijać papierosa. Janka patrzyła na niego spokojnie i myślała, że teraz jest jej już wszystko jedno, że jednak dawniej więcej ją obchodził ten przyjaciel. – Nie płaczesz pani, co?... Ha, trudno... psy już chyba zapłaczą po mnie, niech zdechnę! Ale nie wie pani, co się dzieje z Kotlickim?... Nie bywa w teatrze i nie mogę go nigdzie spotkać... Musiał zapewne wyjechać... – Nie widziałam go od tej kolacji... – odpowiedziała wolno. – Coś w tym jest!... awantura, miłostka, ul... licz do dwudziestu! Ale co ja się będę zajmował taką zieloną małpą, hę? nieprawda?... – Istotnie, prawda! – szepnęła odwracając się do okna. – O! a to co?... – zawołał zaglądając jej bystro w oczy. – Jak się pani zmieniła!... Oczy wpadnięte, cera żółta, spojrzenie szkliste, rysy zaostrzone... Co to znaczy?... – rzekł ciszej. Naraz uderzył się w czoło i zaczął biegać po pokoju jak wariat. – To ze mnie idiota, to Hotentot, to potworny człowiek!... Ja sobie spaceruję po Warszawie, a tu artystyczna bieda rozkwaterowała się w tym zakładzie na dobre!... Panno Janino! – zawołał biorąc jej rękę i patrząc energicznie w oczy – panno Janino! chcę wiedzieć wszystko, jak na spowiedzi... Niech zdechnę!... ale pani musisz mi powiedzieć!... Janka milczała; ale widząc jego twarz poczciwą i słysząc ten głos współczucia, który miał dziwnie chwytające za serce akcenta, poczuła nagle wielkie rozrzewnienie i łzy stanęły jej w oczach, ale ze wzruszenia nie mogła przemówić. – No, no, na nic płacze, bo i tak odjadę... – mówił żartując, aby pokryć własne wzruszenie. – Niech no pani posłucha... ale bez żadnych protestów i opozycji głośnej... nienawidzę parlamentaryzmu! Pani sobie używa biedy, takiej teatralnej do tego... no, ja to znam. Niechże się pani, do diabła, nie rumieni... Bieda uczciwie nabyta to nie wstyd żaden! ot, zwyczajna ospa, którą, co lepsze tylko na świecie, przechodzić musi... Ho! ho! albo to ja jeden roczek gram w ciuciubabkę z kłopotami!... No, już kończę galopem... Zrobimy tak... o!... Odwrócił się, wyjął z pugilaresu trzydzieści rubli, to jest wszystkie pieniądze, jakie mu przysłano na podróż, włożył je pod poduszkę i powrócił na dawne miejsce. – "Wszak teraz zgoda między nami, mój kuzynie..." powiedział Ludwik XI uciąwszy głowę księciu d'Anjou... Już apelacji nie przyjmę, a niech pani śmie... to!... Pochwycił kapelusz i rzekł cicho, wyciągając rękę: – Do widzenia, panno Janino! Janka szybko zasłoniła sobą drzwi jakimś rozpaczliwym ruchem. – Nie, nie!... nie upokarzaj mnie pan!... Już i tak dosyć jestem nieszczęśliwa! – szeptała trzymając silnie jego dłoń. – Ot, macie babską filozofię!... Niech zdechnę, ale przecież to takie naturalne, jak to, że ja sobie palnę w łeb, a pani będziesz wielką aktorką! Janka zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, prosić, wreszcie nalegać, żeby zabrał pieniądze, że ona nic nie potrzebuje, że nic nie przyjmie, i okazywała wprost wstręt do tej pomocy. Głogowski spochmurniał i krzyknął rubasznie: – Cóż?... niech zdechnę, ale z nas dwojga nie ja jestem głupi!... Otóż nie! nie będę się irytować; siadam najspokojniej i pomówimy serio... Nie chcę, żeby się za marny grosz miała pani gniewać na mnie. Nie chce ich pani przyjąć, choć są potrzebne, i dlaczego?... bo pani fałszywy wstyd zabrania, bo panią nauczono, że takie zwyczajne, ludzkie rzeczy, jak pomaganie jeden drugiemu, jest obrazą godności. Takie pojęcia już cuchną; na Pociejów z nimi! To są głupie i złe przesądy. Jak Boga kocham, ale na to trzeba tylko europejskiego mózgu i subtelności historycznej, żeby się wzdragać wziąć pieniądze od człowieka podobnego sobie, wtedy kiedy są potrzebne. Na cóż i dlaczegóż, myślisz pani, banda ludzka łączy się w jakąś społeczność?... żeby się gryzła i okradała wspólnie, czy też, żeby sobie pomagała? Pani mi powiesz, że jest inaczej, a ja odpowiem, że przez to jest właśnie źle: a skoro coś uznaje się za złe, to powinno się go unikać. Człowiek powinien robić dobrze, to jest jego obowiązek. Robić dobrze to właśnie najmądrzejsza matematyka. Boże!... co ja będę wreszcie długo gadał!... – wykrzyknął zirytowany. Mówił jeszcze długo: szydził, klął czasami, krzyczał: "niech zdechnę!", srożył się – ale w głosie jego było tyle szczerej i głębokiej życzliwości i serca, że Janka, choć wcale nie przekonana, ale tylko dlatego, żeby go nie zrazić odmową, przyjęła ścisnąwszy mu dłoń na podziękowanie. – No, tak, to lubię!... A teraz... do widzenia! – Do widzenia! Dziękuję panu i jestem mu tak wdzięczną i tak obowiązaną... – Żebyś pani wiedziała, ile mnie ludzie zrobili dobrego!... Ja tylko w setnej części chciałbym to zrobić drugim... Powiem jeszcze, że my się pewno spotkamy z sobą na wiosnę. – Gdzie?... – Ba! nie wiem!... ale że w teatrze, to pewne, bo już postanowiłem wstąpić do teatru na wiosnę, choćby na pół roku, aby lepiej poznać scenę. – Ależ to by było dobre! – Na czysto teraz z nami, jak mawiał mój ojciec, kiedy mi wymasażował skórę, że świeciła jak świeżo garbowana. Zostawiam pani mój adres i nie mówię nic, tylko przypominam, że pani mi wszystko mówić będzie listownie... wszystko!... No, słowo?... – Słowo! – odpowiedziała poważnie. – Ja pani słowu wierzę, jak męskiemu, choć w ogóle u bab słowo jest tylko wyrazem, którym się operuje, ale którego się nigdy nie wypełnia. Do widzenia! Ścisnął ją silnie za obie ręce, podniósł je nieco w górę, jakby miał ochotę ucałować, ale opuścił prędko, spojrzał jej w oczy, zaśmiał się trochę sztucznie – i wybiegł. Janka długo myślała o nim. Taką serdeczną wdzięczność poczuła do niego, tak nabrała od razu sił i humoru po tej rozmowie, że żałowała, iż nie wie, którą koleją pojedzie Głogowski, bo miała ochotę zobaczyć go raz jeszcze. To znowu zrywało się w niej coś, co głośno protestowało przeciw tej pomocy, coś, co widziało w tej życzliwości – obelgę. – Jałmużna! – szeptała gorzko i palił ją ból upokorzenia. – Jak to?... nie mogę żyć sama, iść o własnych siłach, wystarczyć sobie?... muszę się wiecznie opierać na kimś?... musi zawsze ktoś czuwać nade mną?! A oni dają sobie przecież radę... Zamyśliła się nad tym, ale w chwilę potem poszła wykupić bransoletkę z lombardu i po drodze kupiła sobie jakiś jesienny kapelusik. Życie się wlokło jakoś powoli, leniwie i nudnie. Jankę podtrzymywała tylko nadzieja, a raczej wiara głęboka, że się to wszystko zmieni zupełnie i niedługo, i w tym tęsknym oczekiwaniu zaczęła zwracać coraz więcej uwagi na Władka. Wiedziała, że ją kocha... Słuchała prawie codziennie jego wynurzeń i oświadczyn, uśmiechając się w głębi i myśląc, że pomimo wszystkiego nie zostanie ona tym, czym zostawały jej towarzyszki, które budziły w niej głęboką odrazę, gdyż czuła wprost wstręt organiczny do wszelkiego błota; ale te umizgi Władka robiły tyle, że się w niej zaczynały budzić po raz pierwszy świadome myśli o miłości. Marzyła chwilami o kochaniu człowieka, któremu oddałaby się na zawsze i ze wszystkim; o życiu we dwoje, pełnym uniesień i miłości, o takim życiu, jakie przedstawiali w sztukach poeci – i wtedy przesuwały się przez jej mózg obrazy kochanków, namiętne szepty, uściski palące, namiętności wulkaniczne i całe to życie miłości potężnej, którego przypomnienie przejmowało ją już dreszczem na wskroś... Nie wiedziała, skąd się biorą takie marzenia, ale stawały się coraz częstszymi pomimo nędzy, która znowu rosła, pomimo częstego głodu, który ją brał w swoje kościste uściski. Bransoletka znowu poszła do lombardu, bo ciągle trzeba było kupować jakieś nowe szmatki, konieczne na scenę, tak że musiała nieraz nie jeść, a kupić... Wystawiali coraz nowe sztuki, żeby złapać powodzenie, ale powodzenia nie było. Nękało ją ogromnie takie położenie i męczyło odbierając siły, ale podnosiło w niej nowy bunt, który wrzeć zaczynał w niej głucho. Czuła jakąś nieokreśloną z początku urazę do wszystkich. Z pewną dziką zawiścią przyglądała się kobietom na ulicy; porywała ją nieraz szalona chęć zaczepienia takiej strojnej, wspaniałej damy i spytania się jej, czy ona wie, co to jest nędza. Przyglądała się bacznie ich twarzom, sukniom i uśmiechom i przychodziła do bolesnego przekonania, że takie damy muszą nie wiedzieć, iż są inni ludzie, którzy cierpią, płaczą i są głodni. Ale zaczęła później rozumować, że i ona sama ubraną jest podobnie; że takich może być więcej, może przechodzą obok niej i tak samo głodni, zrozpaczeni, czepiają się spojrzeniami twarzy przechodniów... Chciała rozpoznawać w tłumach twarze cierpiące i nie mogła. Wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych i szczęśliwych. Wtedy coś, jakby tryumf własnej wyższości nad tłumem strojnym i najedzonym opromienił jej twarz. Czuła się znacznie wyższą od tego świata... – Mam ideę, cel jakiś! – myślała. – Dlaczego one żyją?... po co?... – zapytywała się nieraz. I nie umiejąc sobie odpowiedzieć uśmiechała się z politowaniem nad marnością ich egzystencji. – Motyli ród! Nie wie skąd?... po co?... i dokąd?... – szeptała nasycając się do woli tą cichą pogardą ludzi, jaka się w niej nadmiernie rozrastała. Dyrektorowej nienawidziła teraz z całej duszy, bo choć Pepa była zawsze dla niej słodko uprzejmą, ale nie płaciła za lekcje wyzyskując z uśmiechem życzliwości jej położenie i siły. Janka nie mogła zerwać z nią, bo czuła wyraźnie, że poza tą jej wdzięczącą się maską twarzy ukrywa się jędza, która by jej tego nie darowała; zresztą nienawidziła jej jako kobiety, matki i jako aktorki. Poznała ją doskonale, a zresztą w tym swoim rozdarciu i szamotaniu się ciągłym musiała kogoś kochać ogromnie albo nienawidzić. Nie kochała jeszcze nikogo, ale już nienawidziła. – Wie pan, że to nie do uwierzenia, aby taka niewielka znawczyni, jak dyrektorowa, obsadzała sama sztuki! – powiedziała raz do Władka, rozgoryczona ogromnie, że pominięto ją przy wystawianiu starej szopki melodramatycznej pt. Marcin podrzutek. – Szkoda, że pani jej nie prosiła o rolę, bo jak pani widzi, dyrektor nic nie może... – Prawda! doskonała myśl!... spróbuję jutro. – Niech pani prosi o rolę Marii w Doktorze Robin; wystawiają na drugi tydzień. Chce się do nas zaangażować jeden amator i ma grać na debiut Garricka. – Jakaż ta rola Marii?... – Na popis wspaniała! Zdaje mi się, że grałabyś ją pani świetnie... Mogę przynieść sztukę... – Dobrze, to przeczytamy razem. Nazajutrz dostała od Cabińskiej solenną obietnicę. Po południu Władek przyniósł Doktora Robin. Był po raz pierwszy w jej mieszkaniu, więc się zrobił szczególnie pięknym, eleganckim, uprzejmym i jakimś melancholijnie roztargnionym. Grał doskonale miłość i szacunek; był bardzo cichy, jakby z nadmiaru szczęścia. – Pierwszy raz jestem nieśmiały i szczęśliwy! – rzekł całując ją w rękę. – Dlaczego nieśmiały?... Pan taki swobodny zawsze na scenie! – odparła zmieszana nieco. – Tak, na scenie, gdzie się tylko grywa szczęście; ale nie tu, gdzie się jest... naprawdę szczęśliwym. – Szczęśliwym?... – powtórzyła. Spojrzał na nią tak płomiennie, tak wymownie podkreślił uśmiechem i z taką maestrią zrobił w twarzy zachwyt i omdlewanie miłosne, że gdyby to pokazał na scenie, brawo miałby pewne. Janka zrozumiała go doskonale i coś w niej zatrzepotało, jakby jakąś nową strunę serca lekko szarpnięto. Zaczął czytać sztukę. Z każdym słowem Marii entuzjastyczna natura Janki wybuchała; z zawieszonym oddechem, zapatrzona we Władka, słuchała nie odważając się słowem albo gestem zmącić wrażenia, jakie ją przenikało; bała się spłoszyć czaru, przenikającego w dźwięki jego słów i w barwy jego aksamitnoczarnych oczu. Gdy skończył czytać, Janka zawołała upojona: – Przepyszna rola! – Że pani zrobisz w niej furorę, za to bym ręczył. – Tak... czuję, że może zagrałabym ją nieźle. – "Garrick, ten twórca dusz, taki potężny w Koriolanie!" – szepnęła zapamiętany frazes, wchodząc w rolę. I twarz jej zajaśniała takim zapałem, tak się rozjaśniła wewnętrzną głęboką radością, że Władek nie poznawał jej prawie. – Jesteś pani entuzjastką. – Tak, bo kocham sztukę! Wszystko dla niej i wszystko w niej!... to moje hasło. Poza sztuką prawie nic nie widzę!... – mówiła zapalając się niespodzianie. – Nawet miłości?... – Kiedy sztuka wydaje mi się większym i zupełniejszym upostaciowaniem ideału niżeli miłość... – Ale jest więcej obcą dla ludzi i nie tak konieczną do życia jak miłość. Bez sztuki świat mógłby istnieć, ale bez miłości... nigdy!... zresztą, sztuka daje boleśniejsze zawody... – Ale i większe rozkosze... Miłość to wzruszenie jednostkowe; sztuka to wzruszenie społeczne, to synteza. Kocha się ją swoim człowieczeństwem; cierpi się przez nią, ale tylko przez nią bywa się czasami nieśmiertelnym! – To są marzenia... Tysiące, ażeby przekonać się o tym, dały życie i tysiące przeklinały ten niedościgły majak... – Ale te tysiące miały zapełnione życie tym majakiem i czuły więcej, niż można czuć nie marząc o niczym... – Ale ponieważ nie byli szczęśliwi, więc cóż to warte?... – A ogół jest szczęśliwym?... – Tysiąc razy więcej niźli... my! To m y podkreślił znacząco. – Nigdy! – zawołała Janka – bo nasze szczęście jest zarówno w bólu, jak i w radości, w znękaniu, jak i w zachwycie, już to samo jest szczęściem: móc się rozwijać duchowo, iść w niezmierzoność pożądaniem; to stwarzać światy sobie pod czaszkami, większe i piękniejsze niźli otaczające nas; to śpiewać, choćby przez łzy i bóle, hymny na cześć nieśmiertelności i piękna; to marzyć, ale marzyć tak silnie, żeby zupełnie zapomnieć o życiu i żyć w marzeniu! Janka czuła tak wielki przypływ jakiegoś szczęścia i zapału, że mówiła tylko jakby okresami myśli, żeby się wypowiedzieć tylko choć w części. Już dawno nie czuła się tak porwaną i olśnioną własnymi widziadłami; mówiła zapominając, że ją ktoś słucha; snuła głośno marzenia coraz większe i coraz mniej określone... Władek słuchał z początku ciekawie, ale później niecierpliwił się. – Komediantka! – myślał z ironią. I był pewnym, że Janka dlatego rozwija przed nim pawie pióra zapału i entuzjazmu, aby go olśnić i podbić... Nie odpowiadał ani przerywał, bo go w końcu zaczynało to nudzić; on swoje szczęście zamykał w trzech słowach: "knajpa, pieniądze i dziewczyna". – Trochę za sentymentalna jest ta rola Marii... – dodała Janka po dłuższym milczeniu. – Mnie wydała się tylko liryczną. – Chciałabym grać kiedy Ofelię. – Zna pani Hamleta? – Przez dwa ostatnie lata czytywałam tylko dramaty i marzyłam o scenie – odpowiedziała po prostu. – Doprawdy, że klękać przed takim zapałem! – Po co?... Pomóc mu tylko... dać pole... – Gdybym mógł... Uwierzy pani, gdy powiem, że całym sercem pragnę ujrzeć panią na wyżynach. – Wierzę panu – powiedziała ciszej. – Za Robina dziękuję bardzo. – Może wypisać pani rolę?... – Wypiszę sobie sama; sprawi mi to pewną przyjemność. – Przy uczeniu się, jeżeli pani zechce, mógłbym podsuflować... – Będę zabierać panu czas... – Niech mi pani wyłączy kilka godzin dziennie na przedstawienie, a resztą czasu proszę rozporządzać dowolnie – rzekł z zapałem. Popatrzyli na siebie chwilę. Janka podała mu rękę; przytrzymał ją i całował długo. – Od jutra zacznę się uczyć, bo mam dzień wolny. – A i ja nic nie pokazuję. Wyszedł trochę zły na siebie, bo chociaż mówił na nią: "Komediantka", ale onieśmielała go swoją prostotą i entuzjazmem; czuł w niej przy tym jakąś wyższość umysłową i artystyczną. Szedł i uśmiechał się drwiąco z jej mowy, ale podobała mu się ona szalenie, coraz więcej. Janka gorączkowo zabrała się do Robina. W kilka dni umiała nie tylko rolę, ale i sztukę całą na pamięć. Rozpłomieniła się tak do grania tej roli, że całym życiem zawisła na tym przedstawieniu. Dawne jej marzenia, przytłumione nieco nędzą i gorączkowym życiem teatru, wystrzeliły znowu płomieniami, które ją oślepiały i hipnotyzowały. Teatr znowu rozrósł się w niej tak potężnie, że już nie było w jej świadomości miejsca na co innego, przedstawiał się jej w godzinach ekstazy jak ołtarz mistyczny zawieszony wysoko nad bytem powszednim i gorejący płomieniami niby drugi krzak Mojżesza, wydawał się jej niejako cudem, który trwał zawsze. Władek codziennie, pomiędzy próbą a przedstawieniem, przychodził do niej, choć go już potężnie nudziły te wieczne powtarzania i niecierpliwiło to, że przez szalone oddanie się sztuce nie zwracała zbyt wiele uwagi na niego; nie mógł się przedrzeć przez ten entuzjazm chorobliwy ze swoją miłością, ale chodził. Zaczynał coraz silniej pożądać jej miłości. Drażniła go jej naiwność i talent, jaki w niej przeczuwał, a zresztą, takiej eleganckiej, wykształconej kochanki już dawno pragnął. Jego brutalna, zmysłowa natura już się z góry lubowała zwycięstwem. Chciał ją koniecznie posiąść, tę wykwintną dziewczynę, w której widział ogromną różnicę pomiędzy dawnymi swymi kochankami i która go podbijała jakimś wdziękiem wyższości; byłby to tryumf tym większy, bo mu się wydawała jedną z tych pań wielkiego świata, którym się nieraz przyglądał pożądliwie w Alejach Ujazdowskich. Nie powiedziała mu, że go kocha, ale on to już widział w niej i otaczał ją coraz gęstszą siecią, złożoną z uśmiechów, słów palących, westchnień i przesadzonego szacunku. Dla Janki był to najpiękniejszy okres w dotychczasowym życiu. Biedę traktowała pogardliwie, jak coś, co trapi ją chwilowo i przejdzie zaraz. Sowińska po częstych odwiedzinach Władka przysunęła się do niej znowu z dawną życzliwością i poradziła sprzedaż części garderoby, której miała dosyć; podjęła się nawet sama jej to ułatwić. I tak szło życie, byle prędzej doczekać się tego przedstawienia. Żyła niby w śnie dręczącym. Przez pryzmat marzeń świat się znowu jej pokazał jasnym i ludzie dobrymi. Zapomniała o wszystkim, nawet o Głogowskim, którego list na pół przeczytany schowała do szuflady odkładając dokończenie na przyszłość, gdyż żyła tylko przyszłością. Broniła się przed teraźniejszością marzeniami o tym, co będzie. No, i kochała Władka. Nie wiedziała, jak się to stało, dość, że nie mogła się obejść bez niego; czuła się bardzo szczęśliwą i spokojną, gdy przyciśnięta do jego ramienia szła ulicami i słuchała jego niskiego, melodyjnego głosu, jego zaklęć... Spojrzenie aksamitnej miękkości jego czarnych oczu oblewało ją ogniem i słodką niemocą... Pociągał ją wszystkim. Tak prześlicznie wyglądał na scenie! z takim zapałem i liryzmem grywał nieszczęśliwych kochanków w melodramatach! z takim wdziękiem prostoty mówił, poruszał się i pozował!... Był ulubieńcem publiczności, a prasa bardzo często nie skąpiła mu pochwał i przepowiadała świetną przyszłość artystyczną. Janka odczuwała przyjemność nawet wtedy, kiedy on brawa dostawał na scenie. A tak umiejętnie pokazywał zasoby swojego mózgu, że ogólnie uchodził za wykształconego, a miał tylko spryt i czelność ulicznika warszawskiego i hecarza, a przy tym był jej jedynym, pierwszym, któremu się oddała. Zdawało się jej, że to ich złączyło na zawsze i nierozdzielnie. Tak to samo jakoś się stało, po jednej z prób z Robina, w którym zastępczo Władek grał Garricka. Mówił jej potem, a raczej deklamował o miłości z wulkanicznym wybuchem i tak podtuszowywał patosem uczucie, że ją przejęło rozrzewnienie do głębi; łzy czułości nagłej poczuła w oczach i pragnienie takiego potężnego, na śmierć i życie, szczęścia zostało w jej sercu rozmarzonym. Cała jej dusza streściła się w pożądaniu miłości. Nie wiedziała nawet, co się z nią dzieje, bo nie mogła się oprzeć urokowi jego głosu; bo ten szczebiot miłosny, pocałunki palące, spojrzenia namiętne zalewały ją całą potężnym pragnieniem rozkoszy. Oddała mu się z biernością istot olśnionych, bez słowa oporu, ale i bez świadomości; była wprost zahipnotyzowaną. Nie wiedziała nawet, co w nim kocha: czy aktora, doskonale grającego na jej uczuciu i entuzjazmie, czy też człowieka. Nie myślała o tym. Kochała go, bo go kochała, bo jej uzupełniał teatr i sztukę i był w tych chwilach prawie jako jej uosobieniem. Zdawało się jej, że przez jego oczy patrzy dalej i głębiej. Dusza jej rosła (jak chłopi określają pewne stany rozwoju u młodzieży), więc prócz planów odległych, sławy w przyszłości potrzebowała mieć coś tylko dla siebie, potrzebowała się wzmocnić i mieć oparcie na jakimś sercu, które byłoby jednocześnie stopniem do podniesienia się jej samej. Nie czuła się osamotnioną, bo mogła wypowiadać przed nim najtajniejsze myśli i marzenia, rozwijać projekty na przyszłość; próbować razem z nim różnych ról bohaterskich; był rodzajem dopełnienia jej fizycznego, ujściem, w które rzucała nadmiar wrzącej energii i rojeń... Nie zatapiała się i nie ginęła w nim, lecz przeciwnie, pochłaniała go wewnętrznie. I ani na chwilę nie myślała, że ona się jemu, jemu oddała! że odtąd on jest jej kochankiem i panem; że ona jest jego własnością. Nie myślała nawet, czy on ma jaką duszę; wystarczało jej to, że był pięknym, dosyć znanym, kochał ją i był jej potrzebnym. Był nawet w jej wyznaniach najskrytszych, w szeptach miłosnych pewien ton bezwiednej wyższości. Mówiła z nim ciągle, ale prawie nigdy nie pytała się o jego zdanie i rzadko słuchała jego odpowiedzi. Władek tego nie rozumiał, ale czuł i to go krępowało niemile, bo pomimo ich ścisłego stosunku nie potrafił być wobec niej swobodnym po swojemu. Raniło to jego miłość własną, ale nie mógł nic poradzić. Miał tylko jej ciało, ale dusza, ale to coś... ta miłość, co się naprawdę oddaje na śmierć i życie i robi z siebie podnóżek dla kochanka – tego w niej nie czuł. Irytowało go to, nudziło chwilami, ale ciągnęło do niej tak nieprzeparcie, że podwajał oznaki miłości, bo myślał, że większą dozą sentymentalnego kłamstwa, lepszą grą uczuciowości zwycięży ją nareszcie i podbije w zupełności. Nie udawało mu się to jednak. Janka, poza tą miłością, wyprzedawała się powoli ze wszystkiego; ale pomimo to czuła się zadowoloną. Była nieraz głodna, spragniona, ale dość jej było jego mieć obok siebie i zagłębić się w roli, aby zapomnieć o całym świecie. A wystawienie Robina odkładali z dnia na dzień, bo ów amator, mający debiutować, zachorował. Trzeba było co innego wpierw wystawiać, gdyż powodzenie coraz bardziej kulało, a ona czekała... pożerana niecierpliwością i ambicją wybicia się od razu ponad tłum koleżanek i pchana tą nędzą, która wtedy miała się skończyć, zresztą, już potrzebą duszy, która poczęła ową postać Marii i musiała ją z siebie wyłonić. Nie zważała nawet, że za kulisami coraz więcej się kotłuje, że wszędzie robiły się zmowy, że codziennie powstawały projekty nowych towarzystw i po kilku dniach – padały. Krzykiewicz już jej kilka razy napomykał delikatnie, że jeśli chce, może się zaraz zaangażować do Ciepiszewskiego. Odmawiała, bo pamiętała o projekcie reżysera i chciała czekać na jego urzeczywistnienie, wiedząc, że tam liczą na nią z pewnością. Topolski istotnie organizował towarzystwo; było to jeszcze niby tajemnicą, ale już znaną wszystkim. Mówiono głośno, że Mimi, Wawrzecki, Pieś z żoną i kilka młodszych sił już zakontraktowani; że Topolski po cichu zrobił umowę o teatr lubelski, świeżo wtedy wybudowany; wiedziano z pewnością, że mu Kotlicki i jakiś drugi dają pieniędzy. Cabiński, ma się rozumieć, wiedział o tym wszystkim i głośno drwił z projektów; wiedział dobrze, że tych wszystkich, którzy się złączyli z Topolskim, mieć będzie, niech tylko błyśnie trochę większym forszusem; przepowiadał, że Topolski sezonu nie przetrzyma i zrobi "klapę", bo nie wierzył, aby mu kto chciał pożyczyć pieniądze na założenie towarzystwa. – Takich głupich już nie ma! – mówił głośno i z przekonaniem. Najwięcej do śmiechu pobudzała go ta zamierzona przez Topolskiego reforma; nazywał ją po prostu wariactwem... On znał doskonale naszą publiczność i wiedział, czego jej potrzeba. Topolski bardzo często urządzał u siebie wieczorki, na które spraszał tych, co mu mogli być potrzebni; ale nie mówił jeszcze głośno o towarzystwie, robił to za niego Wawrzecki, który tę sprawę traktował gorąco, jak swoją własną, i ustawicznie już teraz na to konto docinał Cabińskiemu, i robił częstsze awantury o gażę. Janka była kilka razy na tych wieczorkach u Topolskiego, ale nudziła się śmiertelnie, bo mężczyźni zwykle grali w karty, a kobiety, jeśli nie robiły plotek i nie narzekały, to skupiały się ściślej dla szeptów tajemniczych, nie przypuszczając do siebie Janki z obawy, bo przecież codziennie chodziła do Cabińskich na lekcje. Na ostatnim takim wieczorze Majkowska prosiła ją przy herbacie cicho, żeby została dłużej, to ją oboje odprowadzą. Władek nigdy tu nie bywał, bo był jawnym i stałym stronnikiem Cabińskiego. Po wyjściu wszystkich Topolski usiadł na wprost Janki i zaczął opowiadać o towarzystwie, jakie zakłada. – Będzie to teatr wzorowy, dla prawdziwej sztuki!... Mam pyszny komplet towarzystwa; jedno z najlepszych miast już zakontraktowałem, biblioteka w pakach, kostiumy w połowie gotowe... zatem jest już prawie wszystko... – Czegóż jeszcze brakuje?... – zapytała Janka i zaraz postanowiła prosić o zaangażowanie jej. – Trochę pieniędzy... Bagatelkę!... z jakie tysiąc rubli kapitału zapasowego na pierwszy miesiąc... – Nie można by pożyczyć?... – Można by... i właśnie chcę o tym pomówić z panią po koleżeńsku, bo panią my już liczymy za naszą. Dam pani dobrą gażę i role dublowane z Melą, bo wiem, że pani grać może... Ma pani wygląd, głos i temperament; to akurat tyle, nie licząc już inteligencji, ile potrzeba na doskonałą aktorkę. – Dziękuję!... dziękuję serdecznie! – zawołała rozpromieniona Janka. I w tym uradowaniu ucałowała Majkowską, która, swoim zwyczajem, leżała prawie na stole i patrzyła bezmyślnie w lampę. – Ale musi nam pani pomóc! – rzekł Topolski po pewnym przestanku. – Ja?!... cóż ja mogę?... – zapytała zdziwiona. – Bardzo wiele!... jeśli pani tylko zechcesz... – No!... jeżeli pan mówi, że mogę, to ma się rozumieć, że zechcę, boć przecież to nie tylko jest moim obowiązkiem, ale i własnym interesem!... ale ciekawam, co ja mogę, ciekawam... – Idzie tu o ten tysiąc rubli... Pieniądze są pewne... tylko jest jeden mały waruneczek... – Jakiż? – spytała ciekawie. Topolski przysunął się do niej bliżej, wziął ją po przyjacielsku za ręce i dopiero odpowiedział: – Panno Janino! Tu od tego zależy nie tylko nasz teatr, ale i przyszłość artystyczna pani... więc powiem po prostu, że jest ktoś, co da choćby dwa tysiące rubli, ale chce je dać osobiście pani, bo inaczej, powiedział, że nie da... – Któż to taki?... – zapytała niespokojnie. – Kotlicki! Opuściła głowę i milczenie zaległo pokój. Topolski patrzał na nią niespokojnie, a Majkowska miała w twarzy nieokreślenie drwiący uśmiech. Janka oniemal nie krzyknęła z bólu, tak ją uderzyło to nazwisko i propozycja, i po chwili wstając z krzesła powiedziała stanowczym głosem: – Nie, panie!... ja nie pójdę do Kotlickiego... a to, co mi pan powiedział, jest po prostu niegodziwym... Tylko w teatrze ludzie mogą tak zatracić poczucie moralne, ażeby namawiać do podłości, żeby umyślnie spychać w dół hańby drugich, byle samym skorzystać na tym... Przerachowałeś się pan!... tak nisko jeszcze nie upadłam... Boli mnie tylko, że pan mogłeś choćby przez chwilę myśleć, że ja się zgodzę, że pójdę do Kotlickiego, do Kotlickiego, który mi jest wstrętniejszym od najpodlejszego płazu!... – wołała unosząc się. – Panno Janino! mówmy rozsądnie, bez uniesień... – Pan śmie mi mówić: mówmy bez uniesień?!... – Muszę, bo pani jesteś po prostu tylko niedoświadczona; zdaje ci się, że to, o co proszę, jest czymś potwornym, co cię unurza zaraz w błocie, zhańbi, obedrze ze czci... – A więc czymże jest, na Boga?! – zawołała zdumiona. – Nie grajmy komedii, nie bawmy się w chowanego i patrzmy trzeźwo, to zobaczymy, że to jest najzwyklejsza rzecz. O cóż ja proszę panią?... żebyś poszła do Kotlickiego po pieniądze, które stanowią fundament naszej wspólnej przyszłości... po pieniądze, które nam stworzą teatr i bez których my wszyscy nie możemy się ruszyć z Warszawy. Więc cóż w tym jest złego?... co jest złego w tym, co nas prawie wszystkich uszczęśliwi?... – Jak to? pan nie widzisz w tym nic złego, żebym ja, kobieta, sama chodziła do mieszkania mężczyzny?... I za cóż on mi da ten tysiąc czy dwa tysiące rubli?... – Jak pani żyłaś z Głogowskim, nikt tego nie uważał za złe; jak teraz pani żyjesz z Władkiem, któż ci to wyrzuca?... Cóż to jest wreszcie za strasznie hańbiąca rzecz?... Wszyscy tak żyjemy i czy przez to popełniamy jaką podłość?... Nie!... bo to jest rzecz podrzędna, bo mamy coś ważniejszego w mózgach: sztukę! – Nie, nie pójdę... – odpowiedziała cicho, przygnębiona tym, że wszyscy wiedzą o jej stosunku z Władkiem. Słuchała dalej Topolskiego, już prawie nie słysząc i nie rozumiejąc jego słów. Zaczął jej przekładać, prosić, tłumaczyć, że przecież dla teatru poświęcają wszyscy życie, więc coś więcej niźli jedną pieszczotę kobiety... że odmową swoją zada śmiertelny cios towarzystwu, że liczyli na nią, że będą jej wdzięczni do śmierci, bo zabezpieczy byt dziesiątkom ludzi poświęceniem swoim; że ten teatr będzie związany z jej imieniem. Chciał koniecznie przełamać ten upór, którego nie mógł pojąć, ale Janka pozostała niewzruszona. – Żeby życie zależało od tego, nie poszłabym... wolałabym raczej umrzeć!... – To... żegnam! – rzekł ze złością Topolski. Janka patrzyła na niego i chciała się jeszcze tłumaczyć, ale Majkowska rzuciła jej płaszczyk na ramiona, wsadziła brutalnie kapelusz na głowę i obsypawszy gradem obelg otworzyła przed nią drzwi na rozcież. Janka jak automat pozwoliła z sobą robić wszystko i jak automat schodziła ze schodów i szła ulicą do domu. Żal jej było tego towarzystwa, tych widoków, jakie traciła zrywając z Topolskim, ale jednocześnie straszny wstyd ją ogarniał, że ją mają za taką ostatnią, jeśli śmią jej propozycje takie robić i liczyć, że ona je mogłaby spełnić... Nie mogła się uspokoić. W nocy śnił jej się to Kotlicki, to Władek, to teatr... Słyszała, że jej wszyscy złorzeczą i wymyślają, że ją goni jakaś banda ludzi okrytych łachmanami i z przekleństwami, z nienawiścią w oczach chcą ją schwycić i bić... W tych twarzach, zaledwie zarysowanych, poznała Melę, Topolskiego, Mimi, Wawrzeckiego... To znowu śniła, iż idzie ulicą i wszyscy patrzą się na nią tak jakoś dziwnie, tak strasznie, że chciałaby się zapaść pod ziemię, byle tylko nie widzieć tych spojrzeń, ale poruszyć się nie ma sił i ten tłum wolno obok niej się posuwa, a Topolski stoi i drwiącym głosem mówi tak głośno, że wszyscy się odwracają: – Patrzcie!... żyła z Głogowskim, a teraz jest kochanką Władka! Nie mogła znieść tego; krzyknęła straszliwie przez sen, bo zobaczyła, że ojciec idzie z Kręską pod rękę i mówi pokazując na nią: – Żyła z Głogowskim, a teraz jest kochanką Władka!... – O, Jezus! – szeptała męcząc się w tym śnie dręczącym. – O, Jezus! A tłum znajomych twarzy rósł: ksiądz z Bukowca, przełożone pensji, koleżanki dawne, Grzesikiewicz – wszyscy, wszyscy przechodzili śpiesznie obok niej i patrzyli na nią z tym strasznym, okropnym uśmiechem, który ją przenikał niby ostrze i smagał jakby batem... Obudziła się zapłakana i zmęczona śmiertelnie. Jeszcze przed próbą przyszedł Władek. Rzuciła mu się po raz pierwszy sama w ramiona. – Wszyscy wiedzą!... – szepnęła ukrywając twarz na jego piersiach. Domyślił się, o co jej chodzi. – No, to i cóż?... kryminał czy co?!... – odpowiedział. I siadł chmurny, rozcierał kolano i gniewnie rzucał się na krzesełku. Spostrzegła jego stan i zapomniawszy o sobie zapytała: – Co tobie jest?... czyś chory?... – Nic mi nie jest... Winienem tylko komuś kilkanaście rubli i oddać nie mogę... Matce mówić nie mogę, bo bym ją jeszcze dobił... choruje znowu!... Cabiński nie chce nic dać i urwijże sobie łeb!... Kłamał, ot tak sobie, bo grał całą noc i przegrał wszystko. Jance przypomniał się dług zaciągnięty u Głogowskiego, więc bez namysłu odpięła złoty zegarek z takąż dewizką i położyła przed nim. – Nie mam pieniędzy. Zastaw to i zapłać swój dług, a co ci zostanie, przynieś mi, bo także nic nie mam – rzekła z serdecznością. – Nie, nigdy! Cóż znowu!... Nie potrzeba mi wcale!... ależ, dziecko moje!... – wymawiał się Władek w pierwszym porywie uczciwości. – Weź, proszę cię o to... Jeżeli mnie kochasz, to weźmiesz... Władek się chwilę jeszcze drożył, ale pomyślał, że mając pieniądze mógłby się odegrać. – Nie!... do czego by to było podobne! – szeptał broniąc się coraz słabiej. – Idź zaraz, a z powrotem wstąp, to pójdziemy na śniadanie. Ucałował ją niby zażenowany, mruczał coś o wdzięczności itd., ale zegarek wziął i poszedł zastawić. Wrócił pospiesznie, przynosząc trzydzieści rubli. Dwadzieścia zaraz od niej pożyczył i chciał nawet napisać jej kwit. Pogniewała się tak, że musiał ją przepraszać, i poszli na śniadanie. Mieszkali prawie razem. W teatrze wiedziano o tym stosunku, ale nikt na tak zwyczajną rzecz nie zwracał uwagi. Tylko Sowińska czasami dogryzała Jance półsłówkami i lekceważeniem i o ile niedawno wychwalała tylko Władka, o tyle teraz wygadywała na niego masę obrzydliwości... Znajdowała ogromną rozkosz w takim znęcaniu się nad Janką. Mściła się tak za syna. Naznaczono wreszcie sceniczne próby z Robina. Przyniósł jej tę wiadomość Władek, bo od kilku dni wcale nie wychodziła z domu czując się bardzo słabą. Ogarniała ją jakaś senność nużąca, to ból nieznośny krzyża; to znowu jakieś uczucie niemocy i zniechęcenia ją opanowywało, że miała ochotę płakać, nie chciało się jej ruszyć z łóżka, tylko leżała całymi dniami, wpatrzona w sufit. Dostawała dawnego szumu w głowie i takie pragnienie ją paliło, że nie mogła go niczym ugasić, ale na wieść, że będzie grać, uczuła się od razu zdrową i silną. Poszła na próbę z trwogą, ale zobaczywszy przyszłego Garricka, opanowała się szybko. Amator ów był to chudy, mięczakowato–ślamazarny chłopak; nie wymawiał ł, chodził jak kaczka, ale że był kuzynem jednego z wpływowych dziennikarzy, który go popierał, więc patrzał na teatrzyk z góry i traktował wszystkich z łaskawością. Drwili sobie delikatnie z niego w oczy, a śmiali się głośno za plecami. Na próbę, jakby się towarzystwo zmówiło, zjawili się w komplecie. Skoro tylko Janka weszła na scenę, Majkowska ostentacyjnie usunęła się w kulisy, a Topolski nie kiwnął jej nawet głową na przywitanie. Zrozumiała, że z nimi już zerwane na dobre; nie miała już czasu myśleć o tym, bo zaraz zaczęli próbę. Pomimo że sobie postanowiła tylko markować grę, nie mogła się powstrzymać, aby choć szerokimi konturami nie nakreślić roli. Rozdrażniało ją ogromnie to, że się wszyscy na nią patrzą, że z każdego punktu czuje oczy utkwione w siebie; zdawało się jej, że widzi drwiny w spojrzeniach, szyderstwo na ustach, więc się chwilami szarpała w rozdenerwowaniu i wybuchała całym swoim temperamentem albo znowu mówiła za cicho. Majkowska sykała i śmiała się z Zarzecką, głośno wypowiadając zdania o jej grze. Topolski wracał ją kilkakrotnie do wejścia, bo w rozdenerwowaniu wchodziła źle na scenę. Janka wiedziała, do czego to wszystko zmierza, więc zbyt do serca nie brała drwin Meli ani pedantycznych informacji reżysera. Grała dalej; rola wychodziła nierówno, ale silnie. Zrobiła się charakterystyczna cisza; nikt się nie śmiał i nikt nie błaznował głośno. Inspicjent chodził z kulisy w kulisę, zacierał ręce i mruczał: – Dobrze, ale jeszcze za mało patosu, za mało!... – Przecież już krzyczy, nie mówi! – rzuciła mu szyderczo Majkowska. – Moja pani!... pani miewasz konwulsje na scenie, a nikt ci tego przez grzeczność nie wymawia – odpowiedział za przyjaciela Stanisławski. – Nie tak!.. Wiatrak pani z siebie robisz czy co?... któż tak rękami wymachuje? – wolał reżyser. – Nie detonuj pan, przecież to pierwsza próba! – zawołała Cabińska z krzeseł. – Chodzisz pani po scenie jak gęś! – znowu rzucił zirytowany Topolski. – Ona jest niezła, ale do pralni! – syknęła Mela. Pomimo wszystkiego, choć czuła pod powiekami łzy złości, grała nie dając się wysadzić z charakteru i nie tracąc ani na chwilę przytomności. Kiedy skończyła, Cabińska ją ostentacyjnie ucałowała i głośno, aby Majkowska dosłyszeć mogła, zaczęła ją chwalić. – Winszuję pani, będziesz pani doskonale grać tę rolę! – Niech pani szczegóły więcej opracuje – radził jej Stanisławski. – Przecież to próba!... ja całą postać mam już w myśli gotową. – Będziemy mieli teraz naprawdę bohaterkę, bo i z piękności, i z talentu! – zawołała bardzo głośno Rosińska. Majkowska spojrzała na nią wściekle, ale się nie odezwała. Janka czuła się tak wesołą i dobrą, że miała ochotę uściskać wszystkich. Za dwa dni miało być przedstawienie. Ten czas był jedną olbrzymią smugą światłości, w której zdawała się pogrążać zachęcona. Zdawało się jej, że jest zupełnie zadowolona. – Nareszcie! nareszcie!... – szeptała upojona. – Skończy się bieda, skończą się upokorzenia!... Myślała, że zaraz dostanie jakiś wydział ról. Puszczała wodze wyobraźni i widziała się już u jakiegoś szczytu. Była już w tej Ziemi Obiecanej wzruszeń potężnych, o której codziennie marzyła; w tym świecie, który się roił przed nią wspaniałym tłumem postaci bohaterskich, uczuć nadludzkich, piękna olśniewającego, gdzie była zupełna harmonia pomiędzy marzeniami a rzeczywistością. Uśmiechała się z politowaniem do tych dni niedostatków, jakby się już z nimi żegnała na wieki. Wszystko, nawet Władek, zbladło przed jej zahipnotyzowanymi oczyma. Po tysiąc razy powtarzała tę rolę Marii. Przesiadywała całymi godzinami przed zwierciadłem układając sobie mimikę i dostawała febry z niecierpliwości oczekiwania. Przez sen prawie siadała w nocy na łóżku i patrzyła; zdawało się jej, że widzi pełen teatr, przedstawicieli prasy... że słyszy ciche głosy publiczności, widzi promieniowanie spojrzeń, że wchodzi na scenę i gra... Na pół przytomnie powtarzała słowa roli, zapalała się deklamując z uniesieniem, a później opadając w senność głębszą uśmiechała się przez łzy szczęścia, bo słyszała najwyraźniej ten znany, wstrząsający łoskot braw i wołanie: – Orłowska! Orłowska!... . I z tym uśmiechem zasypiała i budziła się do dalszego ciągu marzeń. Co tylko mogła jeszcze sprzedać, sprzedała, aby się odpowiednio do roli ubrać. Ze śmiechem zadowolenia wypędzała od siebie Władka, aby jej nie przeszkadzał. W dzień, tak dla niej ważny i decydujący, przed jeneralną próbą Cabiński odebrał jej rolę i oddał Majkowskiej. Intryga i zazdrość zrobiły swoje. Cabiński uległ, bo mu Topolski zagroził, że z połową towarzystwa natychmiast wyjedzie, jeśli roli nie odbierze Jance i nie odda Majkowskiej. Była to zemsta za Kotlickiego. Janka straciła po prostu przytomność, ugodzona w samo serce; zaczęła się chwiać na nogach czując, że teatr zaczyna z nią wirować i że się to wszystko razem z nią w jakąś czarną noc zapada... Spojrzeniem niewypowiedzianego bólu obrzuciła wszystkich, jakby szukając pomocy, ale większość towarzystwa miała w twarzach uciechę z takiego pysznego kawału i zadowolenie zwierzęce kretynów z przyduszenia talentu. Szydzili spojrzeniami z pokonanej: domyślniki, palące drwiny syczeć zaczynały ze wszystkich stron i padać na jej porażoną ciosem niespodziewanym duszę. Podnosiły się śmiechy brutalne, smagające jak biczem, i cała ludzka podłość zadowolenia z bólu innych znajdowała sobie cel i ujście. A ona stała bez słów i bez ruchu, z tym bólem okropnym serca, w którym jakby się rwały wszystkie tętnice i zalewały go krwią rozpaczy. Zebrała na tyle sił, że zapytała: – Dlaczego ja nie mogę grać?... – No, nie możesz pani, i basta! – odpowiedział krótko Cabiński. I wyniósł się zaraz z ogródka obawiając się jakiej sceny, i trochę żal mu się jej zrobiło. Janka została w kulisie, z ogromnym, kąsającym ją uczuciem bolesnego zawodu. Taką pustkę i osamotnienie poczuła, że wydawało się jej chwilami, iż jest samą na świecie, iż coś ją bezmiernym ciężarem przytłoczyło i dusi; że ginie w jakichś głębiach, stacza się piorunowo po pochyłości na samo dno, gdzie jakaś woda szarozielonkowata szumiała głucho... Rwały się jej myśli i rozrywały czucia, zalewały ją łzy beznadziejnego opuszczenia. Poszła do garderoby i usiadła w najciemniejszym kącie. Marzenia się rozpadały; te cudowne światy tonęły w mgle oddalenia, te czarodziejskie wizje niby łachmany postrzępione wisiały w jej mózgu i duszy. Szarość jakaś, bijąca od tych brudnych ścian i dekoracji, od tego wyszarzanego tłumu drwiących nędzarzy, przesączała ją całą. Uczuła się tak zmęczoną, rozbitą, chorą i niezdolną do niczego, że poszła na ogródek szukać Władka, aby ją odprowadził do domu, bo nie miała sił. Nie znalazła go; wyniósł się przezornie, a ona wróciła z powrotem da garderoby i siedziała bezmyślnie. – Strzeż się pani marzeń!... strzeż się pani wody!... – powtarzał przypominając sobie z trudem, kto jej to mówił. I nagle zbladła, i cofnęła się w tył, bo zakłębił się w jej mózgu taki chaos, że myślała, iż oszaleje... Siedziała długo bezprzytomna i płakała. Płakała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, bo odzyskawszy nieco świadomości przypomniała sobie wszystkie swoje cierpienia i doznane zawody. W końcu, zmordowana wyczerpaniem, ukołysana ciszą, jaka ogarnęła teatr po skończeniu próby – usnęła. Przebudziła ją Rosińska, która tego dnia przyszła wcześniej do garderoby, bo miała zaczynać sztukę, i gdy zobaczyła śpiącą, litość ją ogarnęła; resztki zaszminkowanej teatralnym życiem kobiecości poruszyły się w i niej na widok bladej, zmizerowanej biedą i zgnębieniem twarzy. – Panno Janino! – szepnęła z czułością. Janka powstała i zaczęła nerwowo ścierać ślady łez z twarzy. – Nie widziała pani Niedzielskiego? – zapytała Rosińskiej. – Nie. Biedne dziecko! to cię urządzili!... ale znowu nie trzeba tak brać tego do serca... Chcesz być artystką, to musisz wiele przenieść, wiele przecierpieć... Moja droga, nie takie ja rzeczy przeszłam i dzisiaj przechodzę. Żebyś wszystkie przykrości brała do serca, irytowała się wszystkimi plotkami, jakie będą robić na ciebie, i płakała po każdej intrydze, w jaką cię oplączą, to by ci ani łez, ani oczów, ani sił nie starczyło!... To trudno, w teatrze już tak być musi! Nic zresztą straconego!... jeden zawód masz pani, toś o jedno doświadczenie bogatsza. – Może oni mają rację?... Muszę nie mieć zupełnie talentu, skoro Cabiński odebrał mi rolę... – Okropnieś pani naiwna jak na aktorkę! Dlatego właśnie, że go masz, urządzili ci kawał... Słyszałam, co na pierwszej próbie mówił kuzyn tego amatora... – Na cóż mi się to wszystko przyda, kiedy grać nie mogę i żyć nie mam z czego? – To wszystko robota Majkowskiej. Ona zmusiła Cabińskiego, ażeby pani rolę odebrał!... – Gniewa się na mnie, to wiem, ale żeby się mścić tak nieludzko!... – Nie znasz jej pani... Nie wiem, o coście się pogniewały, ale to wiem, że jak cię zobaczyła na pierwszej próbie, tak się zlękła, że może zejść przy tobie na drugi plan, i zaczęła zaraz dołki kopać. Widziałam, jak chodziła około tego amatora, jak się mizdrzyła do jego kuzyna i do Cabińskiego, jak całowała dyrektorową po rękach! sama widziałam!... Słyszane to rzeczy, aby się tak poniżać?... Ale swoje zrobiła. Już ona tak niejedną zagryzła. Pani może nie wiesz, co ja, aktorka na stanowisku i z takim wielkim repertuarem, muszę wycierpieć od niej... O, to jest wściekła jędza! Pani nic nie mogła zauważyć, bo to się tak po cichu robiło, że prócz mnie nikt pewnie nie wiedział. Taka... to ma zawsze szczęście!... Ale czekaj, już ja ją urządzę dzisiaj; zapłacę jej za nas obie!... Garderoba powoli zaczęła się napełniać aktorkami, gwarem i zapachem pudru i szminek, rozgrzewanych przy świecach. Zaczynały się ubierać. Przyszła w końcu i Majkowska, wspaniała, tryumfująca, z bukietem w ręku, z różami przy gorsie, i zobaczywszy siedzącą obok Rosińskiej Jankę spochmumiała. – Zdaje mi się, że tutaj nie garderoba chórzystek! – zawołała ze złością. – Źle ci się zdaje, pantominowa artystko – odpowiedziała Rosińska. – Nie do pani mówię. – Ale ja odpowiadam. Zostań pani, proszę – zwróciła się do Janki chcącej wyjść. – Pani się mnie nie czepiaj... Z krowientami będę się ubierać razem, co? – Zaczekaj, dostaniesz osobny numer z kaftanem i pompą osobną, nie minie cię to. – Milczeć! czterdziestoletnia naiwności. – Zasię ci do moich lat, złamana bohaterko. – Wygląda to na scenie jak zmokła kwoka, głos będzie tu podnosić. Garderoba aż się trzęsła od śmiechu, a one już teraz kłóciły się coraz ordynarniej, nie przerywając sobie ani na chwilę charakteryzacji i ubierania pośpiesznego. Janka słuchała kłótni w milczeniu. Nie czuła prawie żalu do Meli za zabranie roli, tylko wstręt jakiś fizyczny do jej osoby. Wydawała się jej teraz taka brudna, wyszarzana, podła i obdarta z cech człowieczeństwa, że nawet głos jej brzmiał obrzydliwie. Dopiero gdy zaczęto grać Doktora Robina, poszła w kulisę zobaczyć tę swoja rolę. Niepodobna opisać tego subtelnego mordującego bólu, jaki szarpał jej duszę, kiedy zobaczyła Majkowską– Marię na scenie. Każde słowo, każdy gest, każdą pozę i akcent czuła, że tamta jej wyszarpuje z mózgu, odziera z serca po kolei. – Moje! moje! – szeptała nie mogąc dać sobie rady. – Moje! – i pożerała Melę oczyma, to znowu zamykała oczy, żeby już nie widzieć nic i nie krwawić sobie duszy przypomnieniem. – Złodziejka! – szepnęła wreszcie tak głośno, że Majkowska drgnęła na scenie. Rosińska siedziała z drugiej strony sceny, w kulisie; jak tylko Majkowska weszła, wtedy zaczęła się scena na scenie, bo każde słowo Meli powtarzała półgłosem w fałszywej intonacji, śmiała się z jej gry głośno, drwiła, przedrzeźniała jej ruchy najkomiczniej, wyprawiała prawdziwą hecę... Majkowska z początku nie zwracała na to uwagi, ale później nie mogła się powstrzymać od spoglądania w kulisę, nie potrafiła już nie słyszeć drwin i przedrzeźniań. Zaczynała się mieszać i zapominać: nie słyszała chwilami suflera i stawała w pół zdania, a Rosińska coraz gwałtowniej ją dobijała. Majkowska szalała ze złości bezsilnej, ale grała źle i czuła to rzucając się po scenie jak nieprzytomna. We wszystkich kulisach widziała twarze rozbawione, nawet Dobek w budzie aż zatykał sobie usta, tak się bawił szczerze hecą, więc jej to odbierało resztę panowania nad sobą. Skoro tylko zeszła ze sceny, rzuciła się z pięściami na Rosińską. Zrobiła się taka awantura, że mężczyźni musieli je rozdzielić, bo sobie już po trosze nadwerężyły peruk. Majkowska siłą zaprowadzono do garderoby; była wprost rozszalałą i z tej irytacji dostała jakiegoś napadu histerii. Potłukła lustra, darła garderobę i tak się rzucała, że musiano wezwać doktora i skrępować jej ręce i nogi. Cabiński resztki włosów wyrywał z rozpaczy, ale aktorzy śmiali się po garderobach i bawili nadzwyczajnie. Musiano kurtynę spuścić w połowie sztuki, a Topolski, siny prawie z gniewu, zaanonsował: – Szanowna publiczności! Z powodu nagłej i silnej niedyspozycji panny Majkowskiej Doktor Robin nie może być dokończony. W tej chwili zacznie się następująca sztuka, podług afisza. Jance, pomimo pewnego zadowolenia z takiego fiaska nieprzyjaciółki, żal się zrobiło, gdy ją zobaczyła nieprzytomną i cierpiącą. Nie była jeszcze na tyle aktorką, żeby pozostać obojętną, i poszła do niej, ale zobaczywszy w garderobie doktora i Cabińskiego, który się kłócił z Rosińską, cofnęła się szybko. Rosińska, Wolska i Mirowska oświadczyły wręcz Cabińskiemu, że jeśli Majkowska zostanie w towarzystwie, to ich jutro już nie będzie... Cabiński uciekł, ale natknął się znowu na Stanisławskiego i Krzykiewicza, którzy mu powiedzieli to samo, z dodatkiem, że nie będą ani dnia dłużej, bo im wstyd być w towarzystwie, gdzie się takie skandale publicznie dzieją... Dyrektor o mało nie zwariował, bo nie był na taką rzecz wcale przygotowany; wykręcał się, jak mógł, obiecywał, dawał kwity do kasy każdemu, kto chciał, a zobaczywszy Jankę zawołał głośno, żeby trochę złagodzić swój postępek: – Jeżeli pani chce co z kasy, to dam kwit, bo muszę iść zaraz... Prosiła o pięć rubli; nie skrzywił się nawet, tylko dał i poleciał zaraz do Pepy, ale go znowu w drodze napadł ów debiutant ze swoim kuzynem i zaczynało być tak głośno za kulisami, że publiczność słuchała zaniepokojona. Dokończono przedstawienia wśród ciszy publiczności; ani jedno brawo się nie odezwało... Janka odchodząc od kasy z pieniędzmi spotkała Niedzielską, wolno drepczącą. Przystanęła i chciała ją powitać, ale Niedzielska spojrzała na nią groźnie. – Czego chcesz, ty! ty!... Zakasłała się gwałtownie, pogroziła jej laską, którą się podpierała, i powlokła się dalej. Janka obejrzała się bezwiednie, czy gdzie nie zobaczy Władka, ale już, widać, znikł... nie widziała go od rana. Umyślnie jej unikał, bo stanowczo przyszedł do wniosku, że lepiej mieć do czynienia ze zwyczajnymi kobietami: nie potrzeba się krępować, udawać i ciągle liczyć się ze wszystkim. Zresztą, zrobiła klapę: była dalej tylko chórzystką i matka mu groziła wprost wydziedziczeniem za nią... Patrzyła długo za starą, która pewnie szła szukać syna, i poszła wolno do domu. Komediantka IX